


every other freckle

by lydiaforqueen



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Memory Loss, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaforqueen/pseuds/lydiaforqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are boyfriends very much in love. The only problem is that Stiles doesn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Written soberly this time. I don't yet know how many chapters there will be, as this is my first (real) venture into a multi-chapter fic. This chapter is more of a teaser/preview. The following chapters will be longer, pinky promise. Many thanks for stopping by and checking this out.

He wakes up in a lazy haze of contentment, although he’s not quite aware of his surroundings. That’s when he feels a warm, heavy snake around his hip. He turns his head to see a lovely, dark, and mysterious man in his bed. _What did I do last night_ , he thinks. _Or who?_ The man starts to wake and utters two words, “Coffee, babe.” He scrambles out of the bed, startled, and looks for his clothes on the floor but finds only two plush robes and a lone sock. The man in the bed sits up and rubs his hand sleepily across his eyes. “Coffee, please?” He stutters out a reply.

“I don’t...who are you?” The man in the bed blinks twice before getting out of the bed, standing stark naked in front of him.

“Come one, babe, don’t play with me. We drank so much last night, and you make the best coffee.” The man walks toward him, so he starts to walk backwards until he runs into a doorknob. _That’s going to sting later_ , he thinks. His eyes are wide and he can feel his heart beating faster. _Breathe_ , he tells himself. The man stops walking toward him and stands still.

“Okay, clearly you’re still drunk. Let’s just get dressed and I’ll take you out for some breakfast.” When he doesn’t move the man starts to get visibly angry. “Stiles, please. I know last night was bad, but stop fucking with me.”

 _Stiles. Is that my name?_ “I’m sorry? I just…I don’t know who you are or where I am. Could you help me look for my wallet or something? Or at least help me find my clothes so I can go home?“ If I can even find my home….." The man nods, although he looks hurt and confused. He walks over to a dresser and pulls out underwear and a shirt, then pants from another drawer. He… _Stiles_ …puts the clothes on and is surprised when they fit. He’s even more surprised when he sees that the graphic on the shirt is one he likes. The other man acts like he’s going to take another step forward then opens his mouth to speak.

“My name is Derek.” He pauses, looking concerned. “You live here. You’re my boyfriend.” Stiles gasps, and stares at the man, at Derek.

“You’ve gotta be joking. Last I checked I’m painfully single, just ask Scott.” Derek frowns. _Of course he remembers Scott_ , he thinks bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles walks out of the bedroom, successfully this time, and goes straight for the coffee table where he starts pushing things aside.

“What are you looking for,” Derek asks?

“My keys. They’ve got to be here somewhere. Look, man, I’m sure we had a wild night and I have a bad habit of getting blackout drunk, but I just want to get home. Damnit, where’s my cell?” Stiles is getting visibly frustrated when Derek hands him a cellphone. Stiles grabs it and immediately starts scrolling through the contacts to find Scott’s number. He pauses when he sees a “Derek” in his phone. _It has to be a fluke_ , he thinks. _Maybe it’s an old classmate’s number, from a group project last semester._ He shakes it off and finally sees Scott’s number. The line rings and then a familiar voice answers.

“Scotty! My man! What’s up?” Scott replies that Allison was just throwing together some breakfast. “That’s great! Hey, uh, I have a question for you.” Silence on the other end. “Did we go out last night? I think I blacked out again and woke up with a dude I don’t know.” A now dressed Derek winces in the background. Scott says he didn’t go out, that he thought Stiles was out with Derek. “Look, I don’t know how you got in on this joke, but it’s not funny. Please tell me you can pick me up and bring me home.” On the other end, Scott replies.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, buddy, but you are home. We haven’t lived together in a solid year. You moved in with Derek last May.” Stiles rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“Dude. Please. Just come get me. I don’t know this guy and I’m starting to feel a little scared. Please, Scott.” Derek walks out of the room, phone in his hand. He has his own call to make. In the meantime, Scott agrees to come get Stiles and promises that he will help him sort everything out. Stiles rubs his face and says he needs to find the restroom. He doesn’t hear a reply from Derek, so he starts to wander around the apartment until he comes across the right door. He locks the door behind him and walks to the sink. He stares at his reflection for a moment before splashing cool water on his face. Something isn’t right, he just doesn’t know what.

___

Derek walks out of the room halfway through Stiles’ conversation with Scott. He needs to call Deaton, stat. The phone rings twice before Deaton answers.

“Good morning, Derek. What can I help you with?” Deaton’s voice is cool and collected, although Derek guesses that he already knows what’s wrong. The man has a certain way about him that gives Derek goosebumps on occasion.

“It’s Stiles. We were out last night and had a little bit of a drunken fight and this morning he’s saying he doesn’t know where is or who I am. But he remembers Scott.” Deaton lets out a quiet _hmm_ on the other end before letting Derek continue. “We didn’t run into anything supernatural last night, at least I don’t think we did. It was a normal night. Our run in with the witches was over a month ago, and there hasn’t been any activity since.”

“You’re right about one thing, Derek, and that’s that the coven of witches left a month ago. However, I have been tracking one witch in town. She’s been staying successfully out of your sight but that doesn’t mean she isn’t a threat.” Derek sighs, audibly enough for Deaton to reply. “You know that the coven was never on good terms with the Hales. They have no reason to continue to create chaos, but I do find it suspicious that they would leave one of their own behind.”  
Derek hears a knock on the front door.

“I’ll call you later, Deaton. Right now I need to talk to Scott.” Derek hangs up and walks to the front door, seeing Stiles no where in sight.

“Scott.” He furrows his eyebrows in discomfort. “I don’t even know where to start.” Scott puts a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“Maybe it’s best if you just let me take Stiles out for a little while, let me talk to him and find out what happened.” Derek nods in agreement. “Do you know where he is?”

“I’m right here,” Stiles says from the hall.

“Come on, buddy, let’s get out of here.” Stiles looks from Derek to Scott, like he’s unsure, but he knows that if he stays in the apartment any longer he’ll start to go crazy. He walks over to Scott and gives Derek one final look before they walk out the door. Derek opens his mouth to say goodbye but thinks better of it. He locks the door behind him and lets the tears start rolling down his cheeks. What if he did something to Stiles? What if he put Stiles in danger just by being a Hale? His family name was never something he needed to feel ashamed or afraid of until the witches came into town. But that had been over a month ago and they had left amicably enough. 

He needs to see Deaton, not just speak with him, so he gathers his things and heads to see the emissary. 

\---

Once they're in the car, Stiles breaks down. 

"What the hell dude," he says looking directly at Scott, who just shrugs. "Me? With a boyfriend, especially one who looks like that? I'm not even sure if I'm gay! How can this be happening?" His breath starts to quicken and Scott puts a hand on his back. 

"You really don't remember?" Stiles shakes his head. "I'm going to be real with you. None of this is a prank. Derek really is your boyfriend. You've been together for two-and-a-half years, lived together for one, and I have it on good authority that he was going to propose to you soon." Stiles gasps through a painful breath. 

"I...I just don't know how any of that could ever be real for me." 

"I know you don't, but it is, Stiles. It is and it has been for a while now." Stiles starts to breath normally as he listens to Scott talk. If he's so level headed about this then maybe it is a reality. His reality. 

"I was just so scared earlier. We all know I like to go to The Jungle and get a little more than wasted, and I just thought I came home with a stranger." 

"Well, you didn't. But I think if we talk about this anymore right now you're going to explode, so pancakes and League of Legends it is. I called Allison on the way over and she's got a few stacks all ready for us." Stiles smiles for the first time all morning.

"Thanks, Scotty. What would I do without you?" They drive the few blocks to the McCall-Argent residence and get ready for a morning of kicking ass and taking names.

\---

Meanwhile, Derek pulls up to Deaton's clinic and gets ready to have his ass handed to him. He's not ready to find out what happened to Stiles.


End file.
